greedy
by kaoriejung
Summary: [NEW FANFICT] Park Chanyeol seorang fuckboy yang tiba-tiba menjadi dungu jika berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun yang pedas namun periang, ditambah seorang Oh sehun yang menyukai si seksi dan tan Kim Jongin dari klub dance/"hoi Oh Sehun, aku tahu diotakmu kau sedang menelanjangi Kim Jongin!" /"kau, mundur sedikit, aku pegal jika harus mendanga" / "kamu seksi, mau bermalam tidak?"/ bxb


**Kaorie jung present ©**

 **GREEDY**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: shou-ai, boyxboy**

 **Romance-comedy**

 **Warning! Some part might contain mature content.**

"Byun Baekhyun!" sial, sial. Dia tahu siapa itu, seungri dari tingkat 3.

" _what's up, hyung?"_ Baekhyun menelan ludah, matilah dia.

" _what's up-what's up,_ berhenti kau. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan!" pria bermata sipit itu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang badannya menegang.

"y-ya ada apa, hyungku sayang?" ck, sok manis.

"ck, menjijikan, ini, berikan kepada sepupumu yang manis, Oh Sehun. _This time, don't ruin it. Understand?"_ seungri mengelus pipi Baekhyun sebelum ia berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merinding.

"mati aku. Bisa-bisa Sehun mengamuk pagi ini" Baekhyun menggenggam bungkusan abu-abu yang diberikan seungri tadi, sambil berjalan menimang, kira-kira Sehun akan bilang apa ya.

"oh-fucking-Sehun!" Baekhyun langsung menempel pada pria pucat yang sedang terkantuk sambil mendengarkan musik, tsk, tipikal _cool guy,_ hati hello kitty.

"hm" benar kan?

" _for god's sake,_ jangan terlalu irit bicara, atau nanti si dancer dari kelas sebelah tidak tertarik padamu, ku dengar di—"

"lakban saja mulutmu" sudah irit bicara, pedas lagi.

"ini, ada titipan dari seungri tingkat 3!" Baekhyun melempar persegi berbungkus abu-abu ke meja Sehun, pria pucat itu kemudian melepaskan kaitan _headset_ dari kupingnya.

"menggelikan" Sehun mencebilkan bibirnya.

"aku kan sudah bilang, jangan terima apapun dari dia, ah kamu ini! Nanti dia malah besar kepala" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk kotak itu, berteriak seperti babi hutan kebakaran jenggot.

"besar kepala? Memangnya seungri _hydrocephalus?"_ ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak men- _drill_ otak Baekhyun.

"wah apa ini?" suara nyaring khas kim jongdae menyapa kedua manusia yang sedang mengutuki masalah bingkisan berbungkus abu-abu yang tergeletak tak berdosa di meja.

"kembalikan _ChenChen"_ Sehun bersedekap.

Memang dasar pembuat onar, bukannya menaruh kembali, dengan seenaknya membuka bungkusan itu, membuat sebuah surat jatuh melambai ke lantai kelas.

"wah jatuh, hun" kim jongdae, sang 'biang onar' malah ber- _grin_ ria dan memungut kertasnya, seraya membuka lipatan kertas itu kemudian membacakan dengan suara tinggi.

" _dear Oh Sehun, I adore you so much._

 _Dari awal aku melihatmu, kamu seperti pancaran matahari digelapnya hidupku, kulitmu yang pucat dan halus, selalu terbayang-bayang olehku, kamu bagai intan permadani di gulitanya gu—"_

Terimakasih pada anak-anak yang belum datang semua.

" _KIM JONGDAE! YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT!"_ Sehun berkacak pinggang, wajah pucat pasinya memerah menahan malu, tidak Sehun jarang marah, dan kalau ia malu, paling-paling,

"huks, baek-hyu-huks"

Menangis.

" _geez, ChenChen!"_ kim jongdae sialan, membuat Oh Sehun menangis dipagi buta.

"oh! Maafkan aku Sehunnie baby, tidak apa, mungkin seungri bermaksud menyampaikan rasa kagumnya kepada kamu, tapi dia salah cara menyampaikannya, tidak ap—" Chen masih memeluk erat Sehun yang terduduk dikursinya lemas.

"kamu tidak memperbaiki keadaan, Chen" Baekhyun menepuk jidat lebar Chen, yang Baekhyun ketahui tidak ada isinya. _Tsk._

"sudahlah, biarkan saja si babi air itu, Sehun, lebih baik kamu mendengarkan musik lagi, ini _headset_ mu" Baekhyun menghibur Sehun yang masih menutup wajahnya, bisa-bisanya Oh Sehun menangis perihal surat cinta yang diberikan tingkat 3 kepadanya.

Tidak, Sehun pada dasarnya bukan anak yang cengeng, ia hanya menangis jika dipermalukan, apalagi didepan banyak orang, dan sekarang ia sungguh malu, apalagi karena surat seungri yang menjijikan.

"siapa yang kamu bilang babi air, dasar pesut mandul" Chen berkacak pinggang.

"tentu saja kamu, lumba-lumba impoten" Baekhyun tak kalah sengit membalas Chen.

"dasar kepala ayam"

"kaki babi"

"paus perawan tua"

"siluman kudanil"

Dan berlanjut sampai _ms. Ga in_ masuk ke kelas mereka,

" _mr. baek and mr. kim! We're not studying about animals!"_

Membuat pada siswa lain tertawa, dan mereka bertatap sengit sebelum kembali ke meja masing-masing.

" _so, guys, today we're gonna start our lesson"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun sedang berpangku tangan sendirian, menunggu do kyungsoo, pria dengan kaki kecil dan surai merah gelap, berjalan menghampirinya dari ujung kantin,

"soo!" pria mungil itu berlalu begitu mendengar suara oktaf tinggi yang memanggilnya ditengah keramaian.

"astaga, penuh sekali kantin sialan ini" kyungsoo langsung duduk didepan Baekhyun, mengibas-ibaskan ntah apa.

"hari ini Sehun mendapat bingkisan lagi dari seungri hyung" Baekhyun mendekat kearah kyungsoo, takut kalau-kalau orang yang dibicarakan muncul secara mendadak.

"lalu?"

"untung saja dia tidak mengamuk, tapi si _ChenChen_ malah membukanya dan membacakan suratnya, _for god's sake,_ isi suratnya mengerikan" Baekhyun memberi gesture ingin muntah.

"kenapa? Meminang Sehun?"

"bukan! Puisi menjijikan" tangannya melambai acak seperti mengisyaratkan kalau isinya memang benar-benar mengerikan.

"uh pasti isinya picisan" kyungsoo merinding membayangkan seberapa _teribble_ nya puisi yang dibuat oleh kakak tingkatnya tersebut.

"hei ibu-ibu arisan!" suara yang tak asing menganggu pendengaran dua kurcaci yang sedang serius bergossip.

" _ey bitch and his slave"_ kyungsoo melambai pada Chen, wendy dan yeri.

"hola bitjcaaas~" wendy duduk terburu disamping Baekhyun, ntah apa urusannya.

"baek! Tadi aku bertemu si mata hijau, uh siapa namanya?"

"shim _sherly?"_

"nah! Dia bilang, kamu dapat salam dari Park Chanyeol tingkat 2" wanita itu tertawa renyah bersama yeri.

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"oh Park Chanyeol ketua club band itu?" kyungsoo berusaha mengingat dengan jelas gambaran wajah Park Chanyeol dari club band.

"yang tinggi dan kupingnya lebar?" sahut Chen.

"bukan! Yang tampan seperti pangeran berkuda! Kya!" yeri menangkupkan pipinya matanya berbinar sahaja.

" _tch, whatever._ Yang penting dari dia" wendy dengan seenak tali bra _Jessica_ menyeruput _lemon tea_ milik Baekhyun, sementara pria berambut coklat tua itu masih saja mencari file wajah Chanyeol yang rasa-rasanya pernah ia lihat dalam memorinya.

"demi kerang laut, kamu tidak mau menyampaikan apapun?" yeri membola, yang ditanya justru masih berfikir keras.

" _ah!_ Park Chanyeol temannya Sehunnie?" ia menepuk tangannya setelah mengingat yang mana Park Chanyeol itu,

" _geez,_ nenek" _Chen rolling eyes._

"kenapa dia menitipkan salam?" Tanya kyungsoo

"mana kutahu, Tanya saja sherly" wendy mengedikan bahunya.

"oh iya! Omong-omong kudengan Jessica kemarin baru berkencan dengan choi siwon dari klub basket" yeri berbisik.

"spesies pedas memang begitu, siapa saja dipungut"Chen _pouting_ sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

"Sehun, benar kau dapat surat cinta dari seungri tingkat 3?" Mark menyeringai, sambil melemparkan kola kepada pria pucat sedang duduk di sofa, sembari membaca buku yang ntah apa.

"Mark, diamlah" Sehun melirik Mark malas, kemudian meletakkan buku dilantai.

"astaga, seungri mantan ketua club judo?" mata Chanyeol melebar kaget, menahan tawanya yang bisa saja ia lontarkan.

"park, jangan tertawa! Awas saja" Sehun menatap Chanyeol sinis, hampir melempar buku yang ada di lantai, jika saja Chanyeol bukan kakak tingkatnya.

"hahaha m-maafkan aku Sehun! Hahaha kupikir dia t-tidak serius hahaha! Pft" Chanyeol menekan-nekan pipinya sendiri berusaha agar tidak tertawa, bisa panjang urusannya.

"dia serius bodoh haha" Kris menimpali, dirinya memang teman sekelas seungri, jadi tak jarang jika mendengan perbincangan seungri yang senang sekali memuji Sehun setiap pagi,

"masalahnya hun, dia sering sekali membicarakanmu dikelas, seperti,

'Sehun manis sekali pagi ini'

'Sehun tadi pagi mengikat tali sepatunya didepan kelas'

'Sehun'

'Sehun'

'Sehun.."

"Kris hyung!" Sehun melipat tangannya didada, bibirnya melengkung negative, sementara yang lain hanya tertawa mengejek.

"makanya, kenalkan aku dulu dengan sepupumu yang cantik itu" Chanyeol berjalan kearah Sehun, mencolek dagu pria pucat yang masih mengkerut

"kenalan saja sendiri" Sehun meninju pundak Chanyeol kesal.

"ini sakit, tsk. Kau ini, ayolah, dia manis sekali, apa perlu aku kirimi dengan bingkisan dan surat seperti se—"

"Park Chanyeol! Enyah kau" Sehun mendorong Chanyeol yang tertawa jahil. Sementara Mark dan yang lain sedang sibuk _check sound_ berhubung mereka ada di ruang klub band, pada dasarnya Sehun dan Kris bukan anak klub band, Kris notabenenya berasal dari klub basket, dan Sehun berada di klub _dance._ Namun karena ketua dari klub band adalah yang terhormat Park Chanyeol, jadi mereka sebagai manusia terdekatnya boleh mampir kesini kapan saja mereka mau.

"omong-omong, bagaimana si seksi tan dari klub dance itu?" Chanyeol menyikut Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya,

"baik, dan seksi" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengintonasikan kata 'seksi' kearah sensual yang membuat Kris dan Chanyeol merinding mendengarnya.

"kim kai aka Jongin, dia kalau tidak salah sempat terlibat gossip dengan anak cheers kan?" Kris menebak-nebak, bukan, lebih tepatnya mendengar gossip yang santer di telinganya, oh ya tuhan.

"hm tidak tahuu" Sehun mengayunkan kata 'tahu' sambil badannya oleng kearah sofa, mencoba se-rileks mungkin agar otot-ototnya tidak kejang. Namun pikirannya melayang pada sosok Kim Jongin, anak kelas sebelah yang romannya akan menjadi ketua klub dance selanjutnya. Jika Sehun boleh mendeskripsikan, kulitnya tan dan wajahnya tegas, tubuhnya atletik mungkin karena banyak berlatih dance. Sehun memang beberapa kali berlatih bersama kai, namun Sehun akui memang jadi tidak fokus, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dengan serius berlatih jika di sampingnya seorang Kim Jongin yang adalah orang paling ia kagumi menari disampingnya, dan peluh-peluh turun yang membuat Sehun semakin kehilangan fokus, belum lagi kebiasaan kai menghembuskan nafas yang malah terdengar 'salah' di kuping Sehun.

Tak sadar jika wajahnya memerah, "hoi Oh Sehun, aku tahu diotakmu kau sedang menelanjangi Kim Jongin!" Kris melempar sapu tangan miliknya, tepat mengenai wajah Sehun,

"a-apa! Tidak! Apa-apaan, aku tadi ingatpekerjaan rumah yang belum kuselesaikan!" mata Sehun membola meyakinkan, sementara Chanyeol ternyata sibuk bangkit mengatur anak klub yang akan kompetisi 2 minggu lagi.

" _liar"_ Kris tertawa lebar, seakan rahangnya akan copot dari tempatnya dan Sehun hanya melirik panas Kris yang masih tertawa, jika bisa, Sehun ingin membuldozer gigi Kris yang kadang kala kelewat batas itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja masuk kelas, disusul oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya, "hey baek!" pria bertubuh tinggi itu menjadi sorotan karena memanggil Baekhyun dari jarak agak jauh, membuat beberapa orang menengok karena suara baritonenya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah heran dan anehnya, ada apa dengan kakak tingkat 2 ini.

"iya ada apa?" Baekhyun ingin terlihat ramah namun malah seperti ingin bertengkar, tepat saat Chanyeol berdiri benar-benar didepan Baekhyun, membuat pria kecil itu harus sedikit mendanga,

"kau, mundur sedikit, aku pegal jika harus mendanga" Chanyeol merubah posisinya, sial, ini _awkward,_ dan Baekhyun super pedas, "o-oh maafkan aku"

"nah begini lebih menyenangkaan" Baekhyun tersenyum, dan sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol berada di posisi super resah dengan pancaran dari aura Baekhyun.

"ada apa?" Baekhyun melirik mata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hilang fokus,

"a-ah begini, kamu lihat Sehun tidak?" dang! Sumpah mimic wajah Chanyeol langsung terlihat bodoh karena Baekhyun yang ekspresinya juga berubah menjadi mengkerut, seperti mengatakan, 'apakah kamu baik-baik saja?'

"huh? bukannya dia bersamamu biasannya?" Baekhyun memasang wajah berfikir, dan chnayeol keringat dingin, ayolah, Park Chanyeol yang sering dielu-elukan kenapa jadi tampak bodoh, dan apa-apan pertanyaan yang menanyakan keberadaan Sehun, jelas-jelas tadi Sehun bersamanya, dan setelah bel masuk mereka berpisah.

Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol saja untuk sedikit memulai interaksi dengan pria didepannya, dan ntar apa dirinya malah jadi seperti keledai karena bingung harus bicara apa. Padahal, Park Chanyeol ketua klub band sama sekali tidak pernah gugup didepan siapaun yang sedang dia incar, bahkan predikatnya sebagai _fuckboy_ santer tersebar di kalawan wanita karena dirinya yang sangat mudah menggaet siapa saja yang dia incar.

Oh Park Chanyeol, terlalu lama diam membuatmu terlihat benar- benar bodoh, dintambah lagi,

"hyung sedang apa?" pria yang 'dipertayakan' keberadaannya muncul dibelakang Chanyeol.

"ini, dia tadi mencarimu" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol.

"hah?" Sehun berubah dungu.

"ap-apa? Hah iya! Sehun, jangan lupa hari ini latihan" Chanyeol melirik paksa kepada Sehun,

"hyung tapi aku kan klub dance bukan klub band" dan terima kasih Oh Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol ingin tenggelam saja bersama kapal titanic.

"ah! Maksudku bilang kepada Mark jangan lupa latihan! Kalau begitu aku buru-buru! Sampai jumpa! Jangan lupa ya" Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil langkah seribu, ntah karena malu atau memang karena kelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai?

Sementara Baekhyun masih dilanda kebingungan, Sehun setidaknya sudah sadar sikap aneh Park Chanyeol itu.

"temanmu itu kenapa?" Baekhyun sinis.

"tidak, dia hanya merasa berbunga-bunga" Sehun menahan tawanya, temannya itu akan sangat bodoh ternyata jika benar-benar jatuh cinta.

 _ **TBC.**_

 **Fin or continued?**

 **Review down below yaa!**

 **Ps:**

Haloo! Kao kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus karena kesibukan sekolah! Sekarang tinggal menunggu pengumuman, doakan ya kali ini kao beruntung haha.

Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff2 kao sampai buluk, maafkan aku teman-teman T.T

Kao bakal rajin update selama menunggu pengumuman ini soooo stay tune dan jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow 'greedy' juga fanfict lainnya!

Oh iya yang mau keep in touch sama aku, bisa add bbm aku

5D2E6717

See you in another fanfiction guise !

Regards,

Kaorie jung.


End file.
